<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're In This Together by dominiknada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043172">We're In This Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominiknada/pseuds/dominiknada'>dominiknada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALSO FUCK LILITH ALL MY HOMIES HATE LILITH, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Eda Clawthorne is our one and only MILF, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lilith is a milf no more, This takes place after Agony of a Witch, brief lumity, for luz and eda, i cried while writing this :'), like wow, not really lumity centered, see yall in the season finale, this episode destroyed me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominiknada/pseuds/dominiknada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When all hope seems lost with Eda captured by the Emperor's Coven and the curse consuming her, Luz comes back to the Owl House and she never felt so hopeless and alone in that exact moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Gus &amp; Luz Noceda &amp; Willow Park, Gus &amp; Willow Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're In This Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahaha all i feel is pain </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uhm Luz… Where’s Eda?” Luz looked up and she felt her heart break into a million pieces when she saw all the gifts scattered in their living room, it was all for her, Eda made this all for her and she couldn’t even do anything to save her, it’s her fault all of this is her fault she really just wanted to help because she loves Eda but of course she messed everything up again, and now she doesn’t know what to do she never felt so hopeless and alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing the somber look on Luz’s face King quickly ran over to her. He was panicking because Eda was nowhere to be found but he stayed silent as he waited for Luz to speak up, “King… I’m so sorry E-Eda is…” Tears finally started to stream on her face, Luz couldn’t hold it back much longer; she dropped to her knees with her head hung low. King was left speechless, just a few moments ago Eda and him were doing all those sickly domestic stuff and competing who would give the best gift to Luz and now, he doesn’t know what else to say so with a heavy heart he asked the question that’s been bothering him the moment Luz entered the house without Eda by her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz what happened? Where did Eda go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s gone King, she’s gone because of me and it’s all my fault! I just wanted to help her and cure the curse, I saw the relic in the Emperor’s Castle and I thought I could do it. But of course it’s not that easy and I’m so stupid to even think I can pull it off without getting into trouble! I keep messing things up and now she used up all her magic and she’s captured by the Emperor’s Coven and I don’t know if we can get to see her again!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>King and Hooty are both frozen in shock, they already dreaded the answer but hearing it out loud in Luz’s lips is still mortifying. King doesn’t know what to do taking care of Luz was Eda’s job and even though she doesn’t admit this to anyone out loud King knows she loves the kid, and is sacrificing herself for her? King does the only thing he knows he can do, he reaches out to hug Luz or the parallel thing that Eda liked to call it before she… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry guys… I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so sorry…” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz…” The three huddled together in a circle and cried, they don’t know what else to do. They aren’t powerful enough to fight Lilith or the whole Emperor’s Coven and even if they did get past Lilith how in the world will they fight Emperor Belos? All they can feel right now are immense grief and sadness. They stayed like that for so long they didn’t notice Willow, Gus, and Amity enter the Owl House, they only separated when the three made their presence known.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Luz....” When Luz looked up to see her friends she quickly wiped her tears away in shame and attempted to  put on a smile but her lips wobbled and she choked out a sob, the three quickly hugged Luz trying their best to comfort her. After a few moments of silence Luz finally pulled back and composed herself, her throat hurts from shouting and when she speaks her voice is hoarse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming guys, I know I look like a mess right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense Luz we’re your friends and friends always stick together.” Willow’s words bring a bittersweet pain to Luz’s heart and before she can protest, her friends lead her to the couch to sit down. Luz then noticed Amity was in her crutches and worry quickly washed over her face as she stood up again just so she could help Amity sit down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity you shouldn’t be here, your leg needs to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine trust me Luz, you’re much more important right now and I don’t want you to be alone in this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amity…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The witch places her hands on Luz’s shoulder to ease her comfort, the two stare at each other for a moment and the human can feel herself calm down even just for a little bit. It’s amazing what Amity does to her, yes Willow and Gus are her friends but with Amity there’s just something… different. But she has no time to think about that right now, because now… Now they need to come up with a plan on how to save Eda, Luz shouldn't be moping around right now because Eda needs their help, she needs to be strong, she needs to be brave, for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay enough moping around we need to come with a plan to save Eda.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz’s mood changed so fast it almost gave all of them whiplash, not that they know what that means, but they all watched as  Luz scrambles to the pile of gifts left untouched on the living room and she reappears this time with a book and a cape around her shoulders. Before anyone could speak Luz brought out a table and hopped on to it for dramatic effect, she looked at everyone with a look of determination it looked like she wasn’t crying a few minutes ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know our situation seems impossible, and I know we're feeling hopeless right now but we need to save Eda from the Emperor’s Coven. We don't know what they’ll do to her but I just know in my heart they are not going to cure her curse. We need to work together, We have to work together if we don’t save Eda I-I don’t-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz has to stop for a second to clear her throat, take a deep breath and keep her composure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I never fitted in back at home, everyone thinks I’m a weirdo and I don’t belong. But here in the Boiling Isles with Eda and King, and my friends, you guys finally made me feel like I belong. Like I wasn’t born just to be a laughing stock or someone to be bullied on. I finally felt like I have a place in the world, and I actually belong…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eda was very special to me, she’s basically my second mother. I love my mami but Eda made me feel safe to be myself… And now she’s gone because of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I’m asking too much but-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re in.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Perplexed Luz looked up to see Willow, Gus, Amity, and King looking up from her with the same determination on her face, and there in that moment she knew that she has a family and there’s no way she won’t go down without a fight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-are you guys sure? How about Amity’s leg?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve never been so sure in our entire short lives, and as for Amity’s leg we could just ask one of the students in the healer track to heal her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But why didn’t you just..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I absolutely have no idea, but enough of that we need to plan on how to save Eda right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Luz nodded so fast she could’ve broken her neck, she hopped down on the table and brought everybody in for a hug, her eyes starting to swell with tears of joy she never felt so lucky to meet all of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s not enough words to tell you guys how grateful I am for your help I-I’m just… I’m so happy you guys are my family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!! We are family!! And we’ll do everything to save Eda!!” King finally broke out of his sorrow and jumped up and down in anticipation, his playful demeanor slowly coming back. Everybody laughed at how cute he looked and Hooty went back to the door to guard the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright everyone come here.” Luz beckoned everyone to come closer and she tightly held the book on both of her hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to come up with a plan and have lots and lots of training, and when the time comes… We’re saving Eda.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>see you guys in the season finale next week! i post my art on tumblr as well my url is dumb-jock-lesbian.tumblr.com if you want to check it out :)) and if you want follow me on twt my @ is amityshome, let's hate on lilith together &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>